Trouble
by peppermintshoes
Summary: Honestly Rangikusan, you're far too dramatic. HitsugayaTaichou is always after you for something or other, and you always end up getting away with it. What are you so worried about?


sigh Once again I blame this fic _entirely_ on my friend over at LJ whose life is quickly becoming my inspiration for these strange fics that I keep writing. Its official, her life is now my muse.

Title: Trouble (because yes, I am _so_ original :O)  
Rating: PG (for mentions of Matsumoto... erm, I mean alcohol)  
Pairing: HitsuMatsu friendship  
Disclaimer: I'm not Japanese and I'm not male... something tells me I don't own bleach.

**Trouble**

Hitsugaya sat back with a contented sigh, closing his eyes and allowing a rare smile to grace his features. Seven days. _Seven days_ of nonstop, mind numbing, repetitive work and he was finally finished; the backlog from the third, fifth and ninth divisions' offices had finally been cleared. His stomach rumbled, and Hitsugaya cast his mind back in an attempt to remember the last time he had eaten. He had the feeling that it was sometime on wednesday, but he couldn't be sure. Either way, given that it was now well into the wee hours of Saturday morning, he felt that he deserved a meal break. A very big meal break; now that his mind was on food, he was suddenly realising just how ravenous he was. He adjusted the enormous pile of reports on the edge of his desk one last time, ensuring they were perfectly neat, and exited his office in a blur of shunpo.

-----------------

Matsumoto Rangiku smiled as she waved goodbye to her drunken companions and headed out the door. Renji smiled back for a brief moment before tripping over the prone form of Kira, who was sprawled across the floor of the third division barracks, snoring loudly. Rangiku giggled as she stumbled her way back to her own division, alternating between humming softly to herself and singing loudly and very out-of-tune. As she approached the tenth division's barracks, she was almost knocked over by the blur that was her captain, Shunpo-ing in the other direction.

"Taichouuuuu?" she called after him, somewhat confused. Although she was not in what could be called an observant state of mind, Matsumoto was not so far gone that she was actually expecting to see her Captain, _her_ Captain, of all people, heading out in the early hours of a Saturday morning.  
He ignored her, and Matsumoto shrugged and continued on her way, singing merrily as she stumbled ever closer to her division.

As she reached the office door, she debated for a moment whether the office couch or her own futon would be more comfortable. Since her own room was several floors up, the office couch easily won out and she let herself into the office and flopped down on soft cushions of the sofa. She was just arranging herself into a comfortable position to sleep when something to her left caught her eye. It was a large jug of iced tea, suspended above her Captain's desk by a small shelf attached to the wall behind. Suddenly thirsty, she made her way across the room, the jug of tea the only thing on her mind. She stood on tiptoe, trying to reach the jug high up on the shelf. Her Captain must have stood on his chair to reach the shelf, she decided as she wobbled dangerously on the balls of her feet, a triumphant grin gracing her face as her hands grasped the desired object. Her success, however, was short-lived as she lost her balance and fell, the jug of iced tea cascading its contents over her and the desk beside her. Matsumoto giggled to herself as she realised that she was now wearing her midnight snack, however her giggling stopped abruptly as she caught sight of the desk and its now soggy contents. She watched in horror as iced tea soaked into what had previously been a perfect stack of papers and was now a soggy mess dripping on to the floor. The stack of papers that he had spent _all week_ completing (she knew this because she had spent all week coming up with excuses as to why she couldn't help). The papers that he had told her so many times to be careful of because they were vitally important. The papers that were now swimming in a small pool of iced tea and wet ink, their carefully constructed kanji characters made unreadable by the running ink. Matsumoto stared for a moment, mesmerised by the sight before her, before turning on her heel and leaving the office as fast as possible.

---------------

"Uh, Rangiku-san, what exactly are you doing?"

Matsumoto looked up from where she was hidden, crouched in the small space beneath Nanao's desk.

"Shhhhhhhh!!!" She chided, attempting to squash herself further into the depths of Nanao's desk. "My division is practically next door, he might hear you and then he'll know where I am."

Nanao gave her a blank look. "Who will?"

"Hitsugaya-Taichou! You can't let him find me, Nanao-san. For the love of everything good in seireitei, you _can't let him find me._"

Nanao rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Honestly, Rangiku-san, you're far too dramatic. Hitsugaya-Taichou is always after you for something or other, and you always end up getting away with it. What are you so worried about?"

Matsumoto shook her head. "This time its different. This time I've _really_ put my foot in it and my Taichou isn't going to forgive me any time soon. Oooh, this is bad!"

Matsumoto attempted, once again, to shove herself even further into the depths of the underneath of Nanao's desk as she sensed her Captain's reiatsu approaching.

Any second now, he was going to arrive at the tenth division. Any second now, he was going to see what she'd done. Any second now her life was going to end as her Captain unleashed the wrath of Hyourinmaru upon her. Any secon-

_"MATSUMOTO!"_

Matsumoto squinched her eyes shut and whimpered as her Captain's furious bellow floated from the tenth division, all the way across the ninth division and to the eighth division office where she was currently cowering. Yep, she was in trouble alright.

FIN


End file.
